In The End
by Making it Shine
Summary: This story is based of from the 2009 COTC: See Ruth's life as she tries to cope with the grief of Malachi's death while taking care of their son.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi to all of the Malachi/Ruth fans of Children of the Corn! This is my first COTC story so I'm really excited, hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. the character Rachel is a made up character, not from the movie.**

* * *

_"Malachi?!" Ruth's breathe was taken away. She was standing at the edge of the field. The sun was shining bright and sky was a perfect blue without a single cloud. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. But how could this be, Malachi, her deceased lover, standing right in front of her._

_"Hello Ruth." Malachi's strong willed voice spoke out to her._

_"Why-how are you..." Ruth trailed off._

_"Shhhh All that matters is that I'm here now." Malachi said. Ruth smiled up at him, since he was a good almost whole foot taller than her._

_"Oh Malachi, I've missed you so much." Ruth confessed._

_"I've missed you too Ruth. And now, we can be together as a family." Malachi said. He held out his hand and Ruth took it, placing her other hand on her swollen stomach that was currently holding Malachi's baby. Just as every thing seemed to be perfect, darkness struck over the sky. Ruth was very confused. She looked to Malachi and gasped as she saw that he wore an evil grin on his face. Malachi suddenly had sharp claws and dug his claws into Ruth's stomach._

_"Malachi." Ruth squeaked, blood coming from her stomach and pain shooting everywhere._

_"Malachi's gone!" I deep evil voice called from Malachi's body._

Ruth jolted out of her sleep. Sitting up in her bed, her breathe was shaky. She sucked in big gulps of air. She wiped her forehead, realizing there was sweat on it. She bowed her head as the tears started to come from her eyes. Another bad dream. This had been the fourth bad dream in a row, and Ruth couldn't take it. But why was she having these bad dreams? Malachi had died almost 4 years ago. She shook her head, trying not to think of that. She just couldn't, or she would break down.

Ruth got out of bed, and began dressing for the day. Once she was done dressing, she walked out of her room and into the hallway.

"Morning Ruth." My best friend, Rachel said, walking beside me.

"Morning Rachel."

"So, could I attend to watch the little ones later with you?"

"Of course, be my guest." I said smiling. We walked into the kitchen and started making the breakfast.

* * *

It was later in the day, about three o'clock from the sun, and Rachel and I walked over into the children's ward.

"Hi Ruth, hi Rachel." All the little children playfully shouted.

"Hello children." Rachel said smiling. A little girl grabbed Rachel's hand and led her over to some toys.

"Mama!" I heard. I turned.

"Hi baby!" I said, kneeling down. I picked up my wonderful 3 year old son, twirling him around. He giggled and smiling brightly.

"How have you been Joseph?" I asked, putting him on my hip. As he started talking about how his day was going, I looked at him. He was basically and exact replica of his father. Deep brown eyes, beautiful pale skin, and long red hair. Everything I adored about him, and his father.

"Well that's great sweetie." I said, smiling, after Joseph was done talking. I put him down and he ran off to play with the other little children.

I walked outside for a moment, looking over at the corn. The breeze was coming over the town of Gatlin, making the corn sway in the wind.

"I love you Malachi." I murmured to the corn. The corn started to sway more rapidly, and I knew Malachi was walking with He Who Walks Behind the Rows, watching over us all...

* * *

**Do you like, huh? Please leave reviews and I'll try to update soon, byeeeeeeee**


	2. The First Memory

**Heyyy! I'm so happy with your reviews, I didn't really think this story would go anywhere! Not many people write stories about Malachi and Ruth, or they don't finish them. I happen to love Malachi and Ruth very much! Anyway, some of your reviews gave me ideas for these next few chapters. So these next few chapters are going to consist of memories and the past, before Malachi dies. So, enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you going to church?" Rachel asked. The sun had just started to go down. Ruth had just got done laying Joseph down for a nap in the children's ward.

"Yes actually. I asked Rebekah to watch the children and she agreed to it." Ruth said, remembering that she had to practically but Rebekah. But Ruth just couldn't miss church today. She had missed it last week while watching the children, and church was Ruth's favorite part of the week.

"Well then let's go, it's about to start!" Rachel said excitedly. The two ran off to the church, eager to attend.

"Good Day, my fellow followers!" Isaac started, already at the front of the church. Rachel and Ruth had decided to sit in the middle of the church.

"Today we come here to worship He Who Walks Behind The Rows!" Isaac said.

"Praise God, praise the Lord!" The children cheered. Isaac then went out to talking, but for some reason, Ruth couldn't focus today. No matter how hard she tried to listen to watch Isaac was saying, she just couldn't pay attention. Ruth huffed as she looked toward the front, listening to Isaac's voice. But she couldn't, and it was starting to bug her. After a few minutes, Ruth gave up on trying to focus, instead looking out the window, watching the golden corn sway in the wind. She began to think of the times when she would watch the corn at night, and be joined by a very special person.

_"Thanks for watching the children for me Ruth." Shiloh, a 16 year old thanked the 11 year old Ruth Clawson._

_"No problem, I love children." Ruth smiled, happy to help. She had always hoped that one day she would marry someone that she loved, and that she would give birth to glorious children._

_Ruth then walked off, into the barn. Once in the barn, she made her way over to her favorite animals, the horses. It was no secret that Ruth had a liking for animals, but especially horses. Ruth smiled as she softly petted the horse's head gently. The horse whinnied, liking the attention of Ruth. Ruth smiled again as she continued to walk further into the barn. She climbed up some stairs, finally reaching her destiny. It was a small loft type place, stacks of hay laying on the floor. Ruth climbed up onto a hay stay, laying back, and relaxing. She looked up slightly, seeing a window that was put on the roof of the barn, to let in sunlight in the day. But at night, this was Ruth's favorite place to be. She sighed happily gazing up at the shimmering stars that gathered in the night sky. Ruth really couldn't think of anything most beautiful._

_"Hi Ruth." A quick voice said. Ruth gasped as she looked to see who it was. She smiled as she saw who it was, Malachi Boardman._

_"Malachi, you gave me quite a scare." Ruth said, laughing a bit. Malachi then smiled, which was a very odd thing to do. Anyone that knew Malachi, knew that he was a strong-willed, brave, and scary person. Now being the new leader of the big boys, Malachi was no one to go up against._

_"How did you know I was up here?"_

_"I saw you come into the barn, and then I watched you petting Nioma. But when you started to walk of the stairs, I grew curious as to why you were going up here. But now, I see." Malachi said, gesturing to the big window on the roof._

_"I see. Well, you can join me, if you please." Ruth said, slightly more than pleased to see the powerful red-head boy. She couldn't help but smile, only she knew of her own little secret, her crush on Malachi. But, why would Malachi: a powerful, mean, but respected 15 year old want to be with a little 11 year old? Even though Ruth knew that 13-16 year old girls got married to older men, she didn't have a chance with Malachi, at least that's what she thought._

_Never the less, Malachi climbed onto of the hay, sitting near Ruth._

_"The sky is beautiful, isn't it?" Ruth asked Malachi, looking back up at the stars._

_"I suppose." Malachi grunted. He was one to never show his true emotions._

_Ruth tried to suppress her smile, although she failed. She just couldn't believe that she was sitting with Malachi. Little did she know that only when she is 13, only two years from now, that Malachi would ask her hand in marriage._

"Amen!" Shouted the children. Ruth snapped out of her thoughts as everyone got up from their seats, starting to exit the church.

"Ruth, Ruth!" Rachel called. Ruth was walking back to the Women's housing area. Rachel finally caught up to Ruth.

"Yes Rachel?" Ruth asked, not stopping.

"What was that back there?" Rachel asked, now making Ruth stop in her tracks.

"Back where?"

"You in the church. You weren't paying attention at all today Ruth. Is there something wrong?" Rachel asked, concerned for her best friend. Ruth sighed, shaking her head.

"Nothing's wrong, I guess my head is just stuck in the clouds today." Rachel nodded, still not fully convinced, but letting it go instead

* * *

Ruth dressed in her pajamas, and then climbed into her bed. Right next to her bed was a window. She turned her head, continuing to look out to the stars. She sighed deeply once again. Why couldn't she let the past go?


	3. Remebering Him Comes In

**Hi, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a bit, things have been so crazy. But I'll really try to update a lot more often. So, please enjoy!**

* * *

The sun shined bright on the small town of Gatlin. Little Joseph was walking, holding hands with his mother.

"Where are we goin mommy?" The red-head 3-year-old asked. Ruth looked down at her son, and sighed deeply. Every inch of Joseph resembled Malachi, and Ruth just couldn't get over it. But who could blame her? Now, we all now that every girl in Gatlin either looses their husband/boyfriend, or they join them in the corn. And since joining Malachi wasn't an option years ago, Ruth had to go with the first. And it had broken her world.

"I'm going to show you were I lived with your daddy." Ruth said simply. They walked for a few more minutes, until she got to where she was going. There in front of them stood a small one-story single house. The house was made of dark brick, with some plants going along the sides of it, and up the house. Next to it where more similar houses, all a bit different though. This one happened to be the only empty one.

When Malachi and Ruth had first got married, Isaac had given them their own house, as he did will all the couples that got married. This house would have been the place where Malachi and Ruth would live together, that is until the outlanders came.

"This house is very important to me Joseph. And one day, I want you and your wife to live in it." Ruth said. Tears started to form in her eyes. She remembered the time right after Malachi died. The days, weeks, months, and even couple of years where she really didn't know if she could go on. But there was that one memory, the time she left this house for good.

_Ruth heard a knock on her front door._

_"Go away." She grunted, tears rolling down her cheeks._

_"Ruth, it's Rachel. Please let me in." She heard her best friend's voice call from the other side of the door. Ruth huffed as she got up from her chair, and opened her door._

_"What do you want?" Ruth said, although it was barely able to hear. But instead of replying, Rachel wrapped Ruth up in a big hug, Ruth's stomach getting in the way a little._

_"I'm so sorry Ruth." Rachel said, as she herself began to cry. Just the night before, she had witnessed Malachi's and Ruth's goodbye to each other, before Malachi joined He Who Walks Behind The Rows._

_"I hfjsghdfh..." Ruth tried to say, but she just couldn't get her words out._

_"I know Ruth, I know. You don't even have to talk." Rachel cooed sadly. This had been a major blow, not just for Ruth, but for everyone. Malachi had led the big boys for three years. He was the strongest, most powerful-minded, and he was the best husband for Ruth. In Ruth's eyes, no one could ever compare to Malachi. And now, he was just...gone. Rachel pulled away from Ruth._

_"Well, the rest of the un-married girls and I have talked to Isaac, and if you want, you can stay in the girl's house." Rachel told Ruth. Rachel was a good three years younger than Ruth, making Rachel only 11 then, to young to get married. Ruth sniffled and looked to her friend._

_"I think that would be best."_

_So, the next days the boys came to Ruth and Malachi's house, taking out the furniture, and putting in either storage or Ruth's new room. Just as the boy grabbed the last thing from the house, Ruth started to walk out of the house. Tears ran down her cheeks as she realized that this would be the last time she'd ever be in that house_.

"Mommy?" Joseph questioned. He didn't understand why his mother was just staring at the house.

"Yes Joseph?" Ruth snapped out of her thoughts, looking down at the questioning boy.

"Why are you crying?" Joseph asked innocently, tilting his head to the side. Ruth smiled sadly as the tears now strolled down her face.

"Because Joseph, mommy just really loves this house." Ruth said, looking back at the house.

"Let's go in then!" Joseph said eagerly. Ruth bit her lip. Only married couples were suppose to be in single houses. But technically, she was still married.

"Ok, let's go." Ruth took Joseph's hand and walked up to the door. She touched her hand to the knob, praying that this wasn't a sin. She slowly turned the knob, opening the door. They walked in, and Ruth looked around slowly, taking everything in. She hadn't been to this house in years. Dust had collected on everything. She took a deep breath, taking in the smell. Even after all of these years, it still had the scent of blossoming flowers. Ruth then remembered the very first time she had set foot in this house.

_"Malachi, put me down!" Ruth squealed. Malachi and Ruth had just got married, not even ten minutes ago. Malachi had literally taken his bride off from her feet, and carried her to their new house._

_"We have arrived." Malachi's strong-willed voice said. He gently placed Ruth's feet to the ground._

_"Are you ready?" Ruth asked excitedly. They were standing at the front door to their very own house._

_"Open it." Malachi chuckled, although he'd never admit it. What could he say, he was a totally different person when it came to Ruth. How could this little 95 pound brunette shake him down so much? Not even he knew the answer to that._

_Ruth eagerly opened the door and hurried inside, Malachi right behind her. Ruth took in a breath of air, smelling blossoming flowers. Ruth's mouth dropped open. The house was beautiful. Sure it was small, but it had a nice area with a couch, and on the other side of the room was a kitchen. A kitchen just for them._

_"This house is amazing Malachi!" Ruth said happily. She turned to Malachi and ran into his arms. Malachi hugged onto Ruth, and even though she couldn't see it, he was smiling. Ruth pulled away._

_"Let's go see the rooms!" Ruth said. Malachi held out his hand for Ruth to take. Ruth latched onto his hand and dragged him to the first room. She opened the door. It was a nice little room. Just plain with a simple window. This would obviously be for the children they would have in the future. They walked down the hall, passing a bathroom, and to another door. They opened it and Ruth gasped. It was big room, already ready with a big Queen sized bed, a desk, and a big bay window._

_"Wow." They both said simultaneously._

_"This is really nice." Malachi said, nodding in acceptance. Ruth then turned to Malachi. She loosely placed her hand around his neck, playing with his hair._

_"I can't believe that we're in our own house, married. It's all I ever wanted." Ruth smiled._

_"All you've ever wanted?" Malachi questioned, not knowing how long Ruth had a crush on him. Ruth's cheeks became red._

_"I had a crush on you Malachi. I always have really." Ruth admitted, biting her lower lip. Malachi smiled smugly._

_"I see." He said simply. Because ever since that one time in the barn, when he was only 15, Ruth 11, he might have had a slight crush on her._

_"But, it's ok now. Because I got what I wanted. I got married to you. I love you Malachi." Ruth said, smiling widely. This time, Malachi broke a smile in front of her._

_"I love you too Ruth." He said. And with that, he cupped her face, softly kissing her lips._

"Mommy!" Joseph shouted again. His mother was doing the same thing again. Ruth quickly looked back to him.

"I'm sorry baby, what?"

"You stopped crying, and you're smiling now. Why is that?" The little boy asked. Just then the wind rustled softly, blowing a breeze through out the house. Ruth smiled.

"It's because I'm remembering him." Ruth murmured.

* * *

**So, I tried to make this chapter long, to make up for not updating fast. I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	4. Flashbacks and Echos

**Hi people! I'm really sorry for not updating for a while, I am a terrible procrastinator. Anyway, hope you enjoy! Please review:)**

* * *

"Children! I have called you here today, because He Who Walks Behind The Rows has spoken to me. Last night, he told me that more outlanders are on their way here." Isaac stood at the front of the church. The children began to panic slightly, starting to chatter amongst each other. An outlander hadn't come since Vicky and Burt.

"Silence! He Who Walks Behind The Rows told me that this is a test. There will be two sinners, but one child. The test is to see if we can trust in this child. Now, the outlanders will be here soon. We must prepare. The time of sacrifice has come. Now, go prepare!" And with that being said, the children hurried out of the corn.

"So, what do you think the outlanders will be like?" Rachel eagerly asked Ruth. Rachel hadn't had much experience with outlanders, considering she was pretty young.

"Trouble, just like the last ones." Ruth snapped. She had a terrible feeling about this. But, whoever was happy about this must have been crazy. Did they not remembered what happened the last time outlanders came?!

Ruth marched into her room, slamming the door. Tears formed in her eyes. How could Isaac be okay with outlanders coming? It was just crazy. Ruth breathed heavily and she put her hands to her hair, the tears now falling.

"Why?" She cried out, pacing the room.

"Why!" She screamed this time, throwing things and stomping. She picked up a picture frame, ready to throw it when she saw what it was. It was a picture of Malachi and herself when she was six and Malachi was ten, before the cleansing of Gatlin.

"Why?" She sobbed once more, sliding down the wall with the picture wrapped in her arms. She remembered that time, right before the picture was taken.

_"Hi Craig!" Six year old Sandra, at the time, called to her close friend._

_"Hey Sandra, what's up?"_

_"Well my parents are taking a bunch of photographs for a photo album." Sandra said, twirling her long brown hair._

_"That's cool." Craig smiled. Sandra blushed, seeing her crush smiling was always something she loved._

_"Well, I was wondering...if you wanted, you can be in it."_

_"Really? That would be awesome!" Craig said happily. Sandra's cheeks grew more red._

_"Let's go!" Craig said, taking Sandra's hand, much to her delight, and they ran off to her porch._

_"They look so cute together." Sandra's mom said as they ran to the house._

_"Looks like Sandra has a little crush." Sandra's father chuckled._

_"Smile!" Sandra's mother said. Sandra and Craig stood smiling, still holding hands._

Ruth smiled at that great memory. Sometimes she missed the times before the cleansing of Gatlin, but then she remembered that without the cleansing, she would have never married Malachi. She just wished that Malachi was still here to see everything. See the birth of his only child, and get to raise him. But, what's done is done, and Ruth knew she could never change that.

"I love you Malachi." She murmured out loud.

Ruth smiled as she turned her head, looking out the window to see the cloudless night sky that shimmered with stars. She remembered how excited she was about marring Malachi.

_"Oh my, I just can't believe this is happening!" Ruth squealed, turning to her dearest friend. _

_"I'm so happy for you Ruth! I know you and Malachi are going to be happy forever." Rachel smiled brightly. She had knew about her best friend's crush on Malachi. Ruth blushed. _

_"I just don't believe it. I mean, I've always wanted to be with Malachi, but I never knew it could actually happen." Ruth smiled. Rachel was so happy for Ruth. _

_"Well believe it! You're a women now and you're marring the strongest and bravest of all. You're one lucky women." Ruth smiled at that comment. _

_One of the other girls then walked into the room._

_"Are you ready Ruth?" Ruth nodded and walked out of the room, headed to the church to be married to the love of her life._

Ruth smiled a toothy smile at that memory. She climbed into her bed, covering up with the white cotton blanket. She looked up at the stars again, before closing her eyes. And right before she drifted off to sleep, she swore she heard the echo Malachi's voice say "I love you too Ruth"

* * *

**Hope you guys liked that! Sorry again for not updating in a while. I won't be on fanfic until Tuesday though, I'm going camping for memorial day weekend with no internet, yay(NOT) Anyway, please review!**


End file.
